


Keep Your Lips Sealed

by laurensfics



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurensfics/pseuds/laurensfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were the leader of your own small crew. You wanted to make a hit on Fake AH territory but a certain British charmer may nave changed your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Lips Sealed

People liked to think they could fuck with you. I mean, you looked like someone who was easily fooled. Short, and peppy, all pearly white smiles and bright eyes. Your hair was shoulder length with slight waves from the salty air, and your dress code wasn’t exactly “Business casual”, usually with ripped jeans, short brown boots, and a light blue sweatshirt, the color of your gang. 

Your gang, the Tuff Fluff, wasn’t the strongest gang out there, but that didn’t mean you were nobodies. Blue, pink and purple colored your streets. You ruled the shore and no one would take it from you. Sadly, other gangs didn’t understand that. Because your team configured of mostly girls, or female identifying individuals, most gangs thought that you were just gang wannabes. 

But they would learn. 

You waited at the pier, chewing bubblegum while impatiently picking at your dark red nail polish. You were meeting with another gang to arrange a weapons deal for an upcoming heist. You hoped that the man didn’t chicken out, that would put a little dent in your plans. And you did not like things not going to plan. 

But he showed up. A tall man, a black beard covering his face, eyes black as anything. He had muscle but nothing you couldn’t handle. You stopped picking your nails and popped your gum before making eye contact with him. 

“You’re late.” 

“But I’m here.” The man said, his voice shrill and immediately annoying. A sly grin crossed his face, he was egotistical and cocky. Disgusting. 

“Yeah, but late.” You stepped up to him before going over the deals, unfortunately he wasn’t cooperating with the beforehand decided amount. 

“Listen sweetie, you need me. And this heist is on Fake AH territory, I don’t think they would like that much. So either it’s the amount I want or none at all.” There was the grin again. 

You stepped closer to him, heels making indents in the sand. The man backed up against the tall log of wood supporting the above pier. You slowly bent down reaching into your boot, searching for a second before pulling out a metallic rainbow knife. You straightened up, twisting the knife slowly in your hands. The man’s face went pale, paler than the moonlight that slipped through the boards above you. 

“Now, just do as I say, keep your lips sealed.” You pressed the polished knife onto his throat while you laid a finger on his lips, quieting the bumbling man. 

“You will get me the guns for the original decided amount not a penny more. You will do as I say, do not betray. You will not tell the Fake AH Crew about anything, keep your lips sealed and walk away.” Your eyes looked at him, head slightly upturned because of your short height, but no less intimidating. Your eyes glowed above your sunglasses, the moonlight hitting them perfectly to show off the color. The man was trembling, breathing harshly as the knife was pressed harder against his neck, slightly cutting the fragile skin.

“Now, I don’t want go get my knife dirty, just cleaned it and all. You will do as I say, keep your damn lips sealed and walk away. Understood?” you asked voice higher on the last word, horribly innocent sounding. The man nodded quickly.

“Go. I want them in ASAP. If not I will gut you with my beauty here.” You stepped back, watching the man run away into his car and drive away. 

You were cleaning off the small beads of blood on your knife when someone walked up to you. You fixed your sunglasses before pulling out a pistol. You aimed at the man as he put his hands in the air and walked closer. 

“Hello, love.” He said, an English accent tickling your ears. 

“I don’t take kind to nicknames, who are you?” You check the man out, blue skinny jeans, a light blue button up, a gaudy gold watch on his wrist along with multiple golden rings decorating his fingers. Like you, he had sunglass covering his eyes, but they were gold trimmed. Your interest was piqued. 

“Ah you know, I have a few names. But you could recognize me as Gavin Free.” He rested his hands atop his blonde hair, smiling. 

You cocked the gun, instantly knowing the man. He was Ramsey’s hacker and right hand man besides Patillo.

“Aw, love, I’m hurt. You wouldn’t shoot me, though. Your gang wouldn’t last in a war between us.” His voice cocky and teasing. But he was right, your gang was small not yet ready for the big leagues, never mind the top gang in Los Santos. The Fake AH Crew ruled the city, and weren’t going to give it up anytime soon, not without a fight. 

You kept the gun on him though, “What do you want?”

He moved his sunglasses from his eyes to atop his head, chucking. “Well, love, I overheard you just before. Tryin’ to make a move on our territory isn’t the best idea love.” He leaned in closer to you smiling. 

You kept silent, gun following Free’s head when it lowered. 

“Now,” he continued, “if it was Ryan or Michael here you’d be dead for even thinking of hitting on our territory. But that’s why Ramsey sent me here.”   
You stiffened, eyebrows raising in surprise above your black sunglasses. 

He laughed again, “Ah I see that that caught your interest.” He straightened up, pulling out a phone. He poked on it a few times before showing you the screen. You looked at him suspiciously before putting the gun away and looking at the screen.

Messages from a man called ‘boss man’ with mentions of an alliance with your crew. Your eyes grew, before shoving the phone back at the man.

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” You crossed your arms. Gavin’s eyes went wide suddenly confused before he began poking on his phone again. He was now calling ‘boss man’. It rang a few times before a voice sounded. 

“‘Ello Geoff, lovely, here doesn’t believe me.” 

A sigh went through the line. A pause, then “It’s true, your crew has potential. I can send you more information about it, but it also involves the CockBites so you’ll have to come in personally once to go through with the alliance.” You ‘hummed before he continued “My apologies for Gavin being dumb, he can be a pain sometimes and not explain things correctly, especially when he’s nervous.” 

Gavin spluttered making weird noises and staring at the phone as Geoff hung up. 

You smiled, pearly teeth showing, “Nervous huh?” 

Gavin stared at you, eyes wide before standing straighter. “I, uhm, I’m not nervous, Geoff doesn’t know what he’s saying.” He quickly put his phone back in his pocket. 

You chuckled before taking hold of your Ray Bans, taking them off and placing them on the neck of your hoodie. You watched in amusement as Gavin’s eyes widened further. You had to admit, you were kind of hot, a beautiful full figure, full lips, wavy hair and perfectly winged eyeliner. You did have an image to uphold after all. 

“Well, Gavin, I’m sure ill be in contact with Geoff soon, but what about you?” you smiled watching as his mouth opened and closed. 

“You piqued my interest, Free, all gold and shiny but you seem to be a total nerd. You are a hacker after all. When do you think we can meet again?” 

Gavin cleared his throat before handing you his phone again, “Here, love, put in your number. I’ll contact you soon enough.” 

You smiled as his confidence seeped back, taking the phone and entering your number and name as Y/N with a heart emoji. You handed it back to him as you walked away, hips swaying more than it was a few minutes ago, but hey, Free was cute and nerdy and a top notch criminal, why not try? 

You went back to base and went right to sleep. When you woke up you had two messages. Some from the weapon dealer saying the weapons would be in in a few days and another from an unknown number. You opened it and smiled.

“You know how long it took me to figure out ‘Y/N’ was you considering, ya know, I never got your name.”

**Author's Note:**

> SOoo I forgot I had this so here the fast fic of the year! Enjoy!!


End file.
